closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Pixar Animation Studios/Other
Pixar 1986–1995 Pixar Logotype 1986.svg|Wordmark. Pixar Logo 1986.svg|Logo in CG, used in shorts. Pixar Logo 1986 (Luxo Jr Version).svg|Version used in Luxo Jr. Pixar Symbol 1986.svg Pixar Symbol 1986 (Print2).svg|Print Logo 1 Pixar Symbol 1986 (Print).svg|Print Logo 2 vlcsnap-2013-11-03-07h01m46s97.png|Logo as seen on the Pixar Image Computer. vlcsnap-2013-11-20-21h47m09s10.png|Logo seen on the Pixar Image Computer workstation unit used for Red's Dream (1987) vlcsnap-2011-11-29-03h25m04s203.png|Logo seen on the Pixar II unit and monitor. vlcsnap-2011-11-29-06h10m38s227.png|Logo seen on one of the studio's director's chairs. Note: the arm on the top is that of the studios's president, Ed Catmull. vlcsnap-2013-11-23-13h27m54s90.png vlcsnap-2013-11-27-15h57m27s195.png|Logo seen inside the studios. (Pt. Richmond, California) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-06h39m18s159.png|''Luxo Jr.'' (1986) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-06h47m03s232.png|''Luxo Jr.'' (1986) closing vlcsnap-2013-11-03-06h43m49s83.png|''Red's Dream'' (1987) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-06h43m53s125.png|''Red's Dream'' (1987, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-06h46m42s6.png|''Red's Dream'' (1987) closing vlcsnap-2013-11-21-04h03m52s129.png|''Pixar Image Computer: Image Computing'' (1988) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-06h47m36s28.png|''Tin Toy'' (1988) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-06h49m16s9.png|''Tin Toy'' (1988) in-film GW273H156.jpeg|''Knick Knack'' (1989) Pixargerisgame.png|''Geri's Game'' (1997) Tumblr_lob2njwtcI1qlbb6zo1_1280.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999) in-film BQAJqLdCQAAJwf9.jpeg|Pixar Renderman SIGGRAPH '91 Ea57ad58e9c796a155f89b6b2e917acd.jpg Pixar Logo 1986 (On Black).svg Pixar Animation Studios 1995–present PIXARLOGO2019.png|Corporate logo as of 2019. PIXAR Animation Studios (2015-present).jpg|Corporate logo with the Luxo Jr. lamp. Also used for The Good Dinosaur (2015) and Coco (2017) and Incredibles 2 (2018) closing. Pixar Animation Studios.svg|Print logo Disney pixar logo.svg|Logo as Disney/Pixar. Pixar_animation_studios.png|The sign. 1pf2VCagAipX9DI4T7UQpA5375.png|''Up'' (Video game, 2009) vlcsnap-2013-01-17-22h55m49s63.png|''Toy Story'' (1995) trailer PoKXWl34-uuqrU9ah2jyAg76806.png|''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2000-2001) PIXAR1995.png|''Toy Story'' (1995) PIXAR Animation Studios (1995-1997).jpg|''Geri's Game'' (1997) Pixar1998openmatte.png|Open matte version. Used in the teaser trailer for A Bug's Life (1998) PIXAR1998.png|''A Bug's Life'' (1998) pQ9XfVgg_uh2pUSGrwxT6Q191443.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999) trailer G17RiR6Vy_CoospYlyU5nA176074.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) trailer PIXAR1999.png|Used from Toy Story 2 (1999) to Your Friend The Rat (2007) PIXAR2001.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) Toy_Story_2_Activity_Center_Pixar_logo.png|''Toy Story 2 Activity Center'' (Video game, 2002) Pixar-logo.jpg|Used in the Scope trailer of A Bug's Life (1998) and fully utilized in The Incredibles (2004) till Ratatouille (2007). Last used in the teaser trailer for WALL-E (2008). 20Years.png|20th anniversary version. As seen from Cars (2006) vlcsnap-2013-11-23-14h27m54s2.png|''The Pixar Story'' (2007) _.Pixar.Short.Presto.1080p.BluRay.x264_000146_19_12_44_.JPG|''Presto'' (2008): This version looks like a old film. PIXAR2008-2017.png|The current anarmorphic logo used from WALL-E (2008) till the end of Incredibles 2 (2018). PixarWALLECredits.png|''WALL-E'' (2008) closing PIXARWALLECLOSING.png|''WALL-E'' (2008) closing (HD) PIXAR Animation Studios (2009-2010, 2013-present).jpg|The current logo since Inside Out (2015) PIXAR2009.png|Used from Up (2009) till Monsters University (2013) PIXAR3D169.png|First used for the 3D release of Up (2009) as well as the 3D releases of most PIXAR films and shorts. PIXAR3D2012.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001, 2012 reissue) Pixarredlight.png|''Cars 2'' (2011, Frame B) teaser trailer Pixar3D2011.png|First used for the 3D release of Cars 2 (2011) as well as 3D releases of anarmorphic PIXAR films and shorts. GW447H185.png|25th anniversary version in Cars 2 (2011) (theatrical release only, the normal logo appears on home media releases) Pixarlego.png|''LEGO The Incredibles'' (2018) vlcsnap-2013-11-17-19h25m19s111.png|Logo with Tinny. Pixar Animation Studios Incredibles 2.png|''Incredibles 2'' (2018) Pixar Incredibles 2 DVD Blu-Ray and Digital Promo.png|''Incredibles 2'' (2018, Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital promo) PIXAR2019.png|Used in the final trailer of Toy Story 4 (2019), the teaser trailer of Onward (2020) and Toy Story 4 (2019) which made its official debut itself. PIXARCABOOM&CARL.png|''Toy Story 4'' (2019) closing Category:Pixar Category:Special logos Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Other